Sightseeing with 'Mom'
by SSDUlgyGreenTie
Summary: Oliver and Shane's mom spend a day together seeing Denver
1. Chapter 1

Oliver arrived at Shane's house bright and early Saturday morning. He was having breakfast with his girl and her mom then he and Alex were off to do some sightseeing. As he pulled up and got out of the car there Shane sat on their swing in her robe and slippers reading. As he walked up to the porch he seen two cups of coffee sitting on the porch. He quietly walked up the steps as to not disturb her. As he got to the swing he unbutton his suit coat and drop down on one knee as he thinks back on that night in the DLO when he asked her to spend the rest of her life with him. She looked so beautiful that night. She was even more beautiful now, in this moment sitting there on their swing with her head bowed in prayer. "Oh, God he prayed thank you for this amazing woman that you have brought into my life at just the right time. Amen." He said in his mind as she said it out loud.

"Good morning Oliver." Shane spoke before raising her eyes to meet his.

"Good morning Shane." Oliver said with a smile as he picked up their cups of coffee and rose slightly to the moment that his eyes were level with hers and leaned in to kiss her good morning. It was short and sweet as far as kisses go but there was as much love in that kiss as any of the other kisses that they had shared up to this moment in their relationship. He stood up and sat down next to her on the swing. She placed her Bible on the swing next to her and took her cup from him. He lifted his arm so she could slide closer to him and he place arm around her and held her tight to him, turning his head slightly he kissed the side of her head. He started pushing the swing. They sat quietly for several minutes just enjoying the morning and being together.

As they swung he spoke "I look forward too many mornings in our future sitting on this very swing before starting our days and ending our evenings."

She smiled at him and replied, "So do I." she paused for a moment and the spoke again "So where are you and mom off to today?"

"Well I thought we would start at the Botanic Gardens then lunch at the Grille and then to The Molly Brown House Museum." Oliver answered.

"That sounds wonderful, Oliver. She will love both of those places." Shane said. She was very happy they were spending the day together it would give them some time to get to know each other better.

Alex opened the door popped her head out and said. "Good morning Oliver, breakfast is ready if you two are ready to eat." She turned and went back into the house to eat. Shane and Oliver followed her into the house.

Once they had finished breakfast Oliver got up and started to help clear the table but Shane stopped him. "Thank you for wanting to help clean up, but the two of you have a big day ahead of you. I'll clean up the breakfast mess you two get going."

Alex went to get her handbag and headed out the door. Oliver pulled Shane into an embrace and gave her most passionate kiss possible. When their lips parted, he smiled, turned and headed for the door. "See you later sweetheart." He turned and smiled Shane who was leaning against the kitchen table holding on so she would fall. She was dizzy from the kiss.

"Shane?" Oliver asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yes Oliver." Shane said in a voice just above a whisper.

"I am taking you out for dinner, so don't cook anything." Oliver said as he turned back to the door and walked out of the house.

After several minutes, Shane could feel her legs again and her head had stopped spinning. She went back to cleaning up then off to get dress and back to working on wedding details.

Oliver and Alex arrived at the Denver Botanic Gardens, they took a tour of several of the gardens talking about the wedding and the DLO. Once they had gone through all the gardens. They headed to the Mailbox Grille for lunch. As they entered the grille Ramon greeted them.

"Hello Oliveer. Who is this beautiful lady with you today?" Ramon asks as he took Alex's hand and kisses it.

"This is Shane's mom Alexandra McInerney." Oliver said

"Will the beautiful Shane be joining the two of you for lunch?" Ramon asked

"No, she will not be. We are having a day of bonding." Oliver answered

"Alex, shall we find a place to sit?" Oliver asked as her. Alex started towards a booth. Oliver hung back to speak with Ramon.

"Are we still on for Wednesday? Oliver asked

"Yes, the studio is closed for the evening so we will be able to practice. Just let everyone know what time to be there." Ramon answered, "Enjoy your meal."

Oliver went over and joined Alex they ordered their lunch.

"Tell me about Shane when she was young?" Oliver asked

"She has always been stubborn, curious and very smart. Too smart for her own good most of the time. When her dad left us it changed her, she shut out God. All that pain she had inside after he left and then after he died, I believe you have helped her heal from those wounds. She has told me about how you helped her when her letter to God turned up. Thank you for that she has change so much since she has been in Denver. So, tell me do you have anything special planned for her birthday. I know with the wedding things are very busy. It will be nice to celebrate it with her for the first time in a very long time." Alex smiled at him.

"Well I don't want to give it all away but yes I have something very special planned for her birthday. It will be here at the Grille with dinner, dancing and cake. That's all that I want to say. I believe she will love it though." Oliver was grinning from ear to ear.

After they had finished lunch they heading to the Molly Brown House for a tour and then back to Shane's. Shane was sitting on the porch when they arrived.

"Good evening my dear how was your day?" Alex asked as she climbed the stairs.

"Good evening Mom, Oliver. It was very productive. I got a lot done, how was your day?" She asked as Alex sat down next to her on the swing.

"We had a wonderful time. Now you too get going have a wonderful time at dinner." She stood back up and walked over to Oliver gave him a hug and thanked him for a wonderful day. She walked over to Shane patted her on the shoulder and told her good night and then went into the house.

Oliver and Shane headed out for dinner and talked about his day with her mom. He had a wonderful time and felt very lucky to be getting her for a mother-in-law. After they had finished eating dinner he took Shane home. He walked her to her door and kissed her tonight

"Good night Shane I will see you in the morning. I love you." Oliver said

"Good night Oliver I love you too. See you in the morning." She replied as she gave him a hug and a good night kiss and opened the door and went in the house.

Oliver O'Toole had a great day and was looking for to having many more.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own SSD my take on future events in the lives of Shane, Oliver, Norman and Rita. Enjoy**

Oliver, Shane, Alex, Kathleen and Joe arrived at the Mailbox Grille around eight to meet Rita and Norman. They were meeting for breakfast and then heading out on an adventure. Shane had found a scavenger hunt that they could do online that would take them on a tour of Denver. The tour involved trivia of Denver that would get the players to different locations though out the city. Once they were all done eating and ready to go Shane entered the code and the hunt started on her phone.

"Is everyone ready?" Shane asked the group

"Yes!" they said as one.

"Ok so here we go." Shane said as the first piece of trivia came up on her phone. "In 1865 the Denver Board of Trade decided to build a line connecting Denver to Cheyenne. Where did the first train from Cheyenne arrive in Denver? This is where your tour begins."

"The first train arrived in Denver at Central Platte Valley on June 24, 1870." Rita responded

"So, we need to go to Union Station" Norman answered

"Shane may I carry your phone for you?" Oliver asked as he took her hand in his. Shane handed him her phone and they started walking. Joe and Kathleen were to Oliver's right; Norman and Rita were slightly behind and to Shane's left and Alex walked next to Rita. It was a beautiful spring day in Denver they couldn't have asked for better weather. While they were walking Shane's phone started telling them the history of Union Station.

 _In 1881 the Union Depot and Railroad Company built the city's first Union station it opened on June 1, 1881. In March of 1894 the building burned down. The new union Station was built quickly with a lower roofline and a stone clock tower that replaced the wooden one._

The phone dings as an indication that it was time for the next trivia question. Oliver reads "What was the name of the welcome arch that was built and dedicated on July 4, 1906?"

"The Mizpah Arch and it was dismantled on December 7, 1931 because it was deemed a traffic hazard." Kathleen answered quickly with a smile. Joe looked at her and smiled with pride as he slipped his arm around her waist hugged her and kissed the side of her head. The group continued walking and making small talk as they went.

The phone started talking again and Oliver jumped. Shane started laughing and the others joined in.

"Hey, it's not funny." Oliver said once he had regained his composer.

"Yes it is." Shane and Joe said at the same time.

The phone continued. _In 1914 the Denver Union Terminal Railway Company tore down the stone clock tower and replaced it with addition buildings to expand the center section. These buildings are still standing._

Oliver read the next piece of trivia. "Approximately how many trains rolled into Denver between the 1920" and the 1930's?"

"Was it 100?" Alex asked. Oliver checked the phone for the answer.

"No, but that is close. Any other guesses?" Oliver asked

As they walked up to Union Station Joe spoke up. "Was it 70 trains?"

"No Dad that is closer though." Oliver said. "There were nearly 80 trains a day."

While the group stood outside the station looking at all the building. The phone spoke again, Oliver didn't jump this time.

 _In the 1980's the Regional Transportation, the City and County of Denver, Union Terminal Railway Corporation the private owner of the station made improvements to the terminal including upgrading the rail platforms and canopies and accommodating an RTD Bus Lane. Union Station was renovated in 2010._ When the voice stopped Oliver asked.

"Shall we go inside and look around? Would everyone like to wonder around or stay together?"

"Oliver I would like to go see the book store, so why don't you and I do that. Mom would you like to come with us?" Shane asked

"That's ok Crackers why don't you and Oliver go ahead; I think I would like to see what _5 green boxes_ is." Alex answered.

"Then you can come with Joe and I" Kathleen said

"That's a great idea that will give us some time to get to know each other better." Joe responded. "We can all meet back at Acme Delicatessen in about an hour."

Alex, Kathleen and Joe headed off to 5 green boxes. Norman and Rita headed down the corridor to explore the station. Oliver offered Shane his arm to which she lifted it over her head so it was resting on her shoulders. She snaked her arm around his waist and off they strolled to _Tattered Cover Books_. An hour later everyone had gathered outside the delicatessen. They entered the restaurant and placed their orders paid and went outside to sit at the tables to enjoy the beautiful day and good conversion. Once they had finished eating they cleaned up their table. Shane pulled out her phone to start the hunt again.

"So, the next question is. What street was named after a General who built Denver's first residence with doors made from coffins?" Shane asked

"Larimer Street was named after General Larimer; he founded Denver City on November 22, 1858." Oliver answered.

"Nicely done sweetheart." Shane said with a big smile as she squeezed his hand.

"So we are off to Larimer Square." Alex said

Everyone starts to walk in the direction of Larimer Square.

"Norman, should we look at wedding rings again?" Oliver asked with a smile. Rita, Norman and Shane start laughing.

The other look confused for a moment then Oliver spook up.

"A dead letter involved divorce papers and a wedding ring. Norman and I were charged with finding the owner of the ring, but the jeweler would not give us the information. So we had to find another way to find the owner. Shane was able to work her magic in locating the owner"

"Speaking of wedding rings, Oliver have you pick ours up yet?" Shane asked as she played with her engagement ring.

"No I have not picked them up yet. If you would like to we can pick them up when we get to our destination." Oliver responded

"Let's see if we have time." Shane answered she wasn't sure she wanted everyone with them when they picked up them up.

As the group continued the phone started the history of Larimer Square. _Larimer Street became the main street when Colorado became a territory in 1861. In 1863 the street escaped a fire that burned more than 70 buildings. In 1873 The Kettle Arcade was built using neighboring structures as sidewall supports for the building only the front and rear walls of the Kettle were actual built. Many key figures from Denver's early history decorate the walls such as Larimer, Chief Little Raven, Annie Oakley, con man Soapy Smith and Denver Mayor Robert Speer._

"Oliver would you like to read the next piece of trivia?" Shane asked as she held her phone out for him

Oliver took the phone and started to read. "What was the reason the City of Denver considered demoing Old Larimer Street?"

"After WW2 most of Denver started to boom, Larimer Street still housed bars, flophouses, pawn shops and secondhand stores." Joe answered.

"Who was the Deverite that formed the Larimer Association and what year was it founded?" Oliver asked

"Dana Crawford founded the Larimer Associates in 1965." Norman answered.

"In what year was Larimer Square names Denver's first historic district?" Shane said as she read the next question.

"In 1971" Alex answered

As they arrived at Larimer Square Shane pulled Oliver aside and spoke to him quietly. "Oliver, I would like very much if you and I came back and pick our rings together."

"Ok sweetheart we can do that maybe we can go for lunch afterward." Oliver answered. Shane smile and nodded her head in agreement. They walked along going in and out of stores and looking at the buildings.

Oliver asked the next trivia question "Where is the pedestrian promenade that was designed by I.M. Pei?"

"The 16th street mall" Alex answered so we are going to the mall. 'm excited to see this promenade."

They continued down Larimer Street they headed towards 15th street they took a right on 15th and headed towards Lawrence Street where they turned left and continued down Lawrence Street taking a right on 16th street. They passed The Money Museum at the Federal Reserve Bank of Kansas City, Denver Branch. As they arrived at the 16th street mall they decide to ride the mall bus. They bought bottles of water and went to the first bus stop to wait for the bus. Shane's phone started giving a history lesson.

 _The Promenade was made of red, white and grey granite. From above it resembles the skin of a diamondback rattlesnake. The D &F tower is a two-thirds replica of the Campanile of St. Marks in Venice. It was the highest building west of the Mississippi when it was built in 1909._ The phone had stopped with the history lesson of the 16th Street mall and the bus came to the end of the line. They got off and Shane checked the phone for the next question. She handed the phone to Rita.

"Rita would you like to read the next couple of pieces of trivia?" Shane asked her friend.

"Sure Shane." Rita took the phone from Shane and started reading the next question. "What hotel opened on August 12,1892 by a gentleman from Ohio?"

"The Brown Place Hotel." Norman answered "We have a lot in common with the hotel."

"Yes you are correct Norman. A lot seems to happen at The Brown Place Hotel or across the road from it." Oliver said with a smile as he looks at Shane thinking back on their time locked in the bank vault. Shane smiled back at him and squeezed his hand acknowledging the memory she was think about too.

The started walking in the direction of the hotel, each couple was hand in hand and Oliver had offered his arm to Alex. As they walked they chatted about the day and all that they had seen so far. They talked about the wedding which was fast approaching and what the plans were for the day. As they arrived at the Hotel Rita handed the phone to Norman. "Here Norman you read the next one." Rita said as he took the phone from her.

"What is the Brown Place made of?" Norman asked

"Colorado Red Granite and Arizona Sandstone" Joe and Kathleen answered at the same time. Joe continued "No wood was used in the floors and walls they were made with hollow blocks of porous terracotta. There were 26 medallions carved in stone by artist James Whitehouse. The medallions had Colorado animals carved in the stone. The carvings or "silent quests" as they have been called can be seen between the seventh floor windows on the hotel's exterior."

"What was Henry Cordes Brown known for doing?" Norman asked

"He was known for donating the land that the State Capitol is built on." Alex answered. "He sold off the rest of his land on Capitol Hill which made him a fortune. He spared no expense in the building of the Brown Palace Hotel."

They entered the hotel taking in the beautiful décor. They made their way to the chairs and couches in the lobby, everyone took a seat they relaxed while Shane and Oliver went to check on the time of their tour. While they were gone Joe turned to Norman.

"Have all of the arraignments been made for the bachelor party?" Joe asked

"Yes, I spoke with Ramon yesterday we have the place ready and the guest have confirmed that they will be there." Norman answered with a smile. "We also have everything ready for the rehearsal dinner. The tuxes will be in next week so we will need to set up a time to meet up for a final fitting."

"It sounds like everything is ready then. Kathleen and I will be taking care of the rehearsal dinner. We will need to check on the hall on Wednesday before the wedding so everything can be set up on Thursday and Friday we can take care of the finishing touches. The Pastor said we can get in the hall at anytime on Thursday since there is nothing going on between Wednesday night and Sunday." As Joe finished filling them in Oliver and Shane walked back up to the group.

"Our tour will start in twenty minutes they said we can wait here till then." Shane told them.

"Shane will you excuses me for a moment I will return shortly." Oliver said he kissed her on the cheek and walked back over to the front desk. Shane took a seat with her mom.

"Good afternoon Sir, how may I assist you?" The gentleman at the front desk asked Oliver as he approached.

"Hello I would like to confirm a reservation for O'Toole." Oliver answered

"Let me see Mr. O'Toole." He typed in the information into the computer and after a few moments he had found the information. "Yes, here it is Mr. O'Toole, we have a reservation for Saturday April 28, 2018 for the Honeymoon suite. This includes the honeymoon package that you have requested. Would you like to confirm this information?"

"Yes that is correct, thank you." Oliver answered then continued "I would also like to order eleven yellow roses, thirty-three red roses, and two white roses to be placed throughout the suite."

"Yes Mr. O'Toole I will make a note of that and we will have everything in place for you and your bride when you arrive." The attendant said and at once enters in all of the information that Oliver had requested. "Will there be anything else Sir?"

"No that will be all. Thank you again." Oliver answered and walked back to join Shane and the others. It was time for them to go on the tour of the Brown Palace Hotel and once they finished the tour they we having dinner at Ships Tavern.


End file.
